2 Become 1
by iamkellylouise
Summary: Two Women. An on-call room. A supply closet. Two restraints. Hotness. SMUT SMUT SMUT! MeredithAddison!


**A/N: I'm actually embarrassed at how smutty this is. There is actually no plot. It's set in Season 3 I guess, don't know where in Season 3 but that's where it's set. Clai, I really do think this makes me Slut instead of Bitch aha! And our current MSN conversation is what made me name this after a Spice Girls song lmao! Enjoy. **

* * *

"We have to...oh god...stop….ohhh….doing this" Meredith gasped as Addison's fingers curled up inside her dripping wet core.

"Why?" Addison asked huskily as she swirled her tongue around Meredith's clit.

"Because" Meredith said gasping again "We just….oh fuck….shouldn't...ahh….be doing this"

Addison pulled fully away from Meredith's body, Meredith groaned at the release.

"You sure about that?" Addison whispered teasingly, she brought her fingers to her lips and sucked Meredith's juices off them.

"You're the devil" Meredith hissed crashing their lips together.

"I've told you before" Addison panted "Ruler of all that is evil"

"Shut up" Meredith said with a groan, Addison's fingers suddenly thrust up inside Meredith causing her to cry out in a mix of pain and pleasure as they slammed inside her, as Addison added a third finger she moved her lips from Meredith's neck, brushing them over every part of her body, she nibbled against her nipples before moving her lips back to Meredith's clit. She sucked against it hard, Meredith's hips thrust up to her face, Addison slipped in a fourth finger, Meredith cried her name out loud, her walls clenched tightly around Addison's fingers.

"Tell me how it feels" Addison said before lapping her tongue against Meredith's sensitive flesh.

"It's, oh, amazing" Meredith moaned, she cries out loudly as Addison thrusts her hand harder and harder, and she knows any second now she'll be coming, and as Addison's tongue comes back to swirl around her clit her throat hitches and she's squirting juices onto Addison's face, and her moan starts off silent and constricted and then is louder than any moan she'd ever experienced, her hands gripped on tightly to the sheets below her.

"Fuck" she breathed, her head was spinning, her vision blurry, as she looked down to where Addison was still licking slowly she moaned again at the sight of her juices dripping down Addison's face.

"Well…." Addison breathed as she wiped her face, sitting back a little to take in Meredith's body which still squirmed against the sheets "I think it's safe to say you enjoyed that"

"That was, incredible" Meredith said with a moan "I've never, ever…."

"Squirted?" Addison asked with a grin.

"Yeah" Meredith laughed "Oh god you're amazing" she said reaching up and kissing Addison hard on the lips "Amazing"

"You taste amazing" Addison said bringing her hands to Meredith's breasts and tweaking her nipples.

"Hmm, I guess it's your turn" Meredith said turning them and pushing Addison on to her back, just as her lips touched Addison's neck their pagers blared out at them, they both groaned, Meredith reached her arm out and picked them up from the bedside table.

"Fuck" she muttered "911's" she said climbing off Addison and scooping their scrubs up from the floor.

"That isn't fair" Addison whined as she threw her clothes on, Meredith pressed her up against the on-call room door in a bruising kiss.

"The basement, supply closet at the end of the hall, page me when you're free" she whispered huskily before rushing from the room, Addison took a breath before slipping out and heading in the opposite direction, very aware of the fact that her face and fingers were just moments before covered in Meredith's cum.

~x~

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming" Addison said as Meredith stepped in to the supply closet later that day, locking the door behind her.

"I was just picking up a few, supplies" Meredith said gesturing to the folded sheet in her arms.

"Supplies" Addison said raising her eyebrow.

"Well, I was doing some thinking" Meredith said dropping the sheet to the floor and stepping towards Addison, her hands instantly pushing Addison's scrub bottoms to the floor "And I don't want you trying to take over, trying to, pleasure yourself" she whispered pulling Addison's scrub top and bra off her, and then her own scrub top "Because that's my job" she said kissing Addison's neck "Sit" she hissed.

"Yes Dr Grey" Addison whispered back, sliding herself down to the floor, her back against the shelves "What do you want me to do now Dr Grey?"

Meredith got to her knees and picked up the folded sheet, she unfolded it and took something from inside before turning back to Addison.

"Are those…." Addison started.

"Restraints" Meredith finished "I paid a little visit to the psych ward, don't tell on me"

"Well, it depends on what you're going to do with them" Addison smirked.

Meredith moved over to Addison's body, straddling her lap, she grabbed one of Addison's wrists and pulled her arm up, attaching it to the shelves with one of the restraints.

"Ooh Dr Grey" Addison said huskily, her mouth ghosting over Meredith's bra covered breasts.

"Did I say you could talk?" Meredith said clamping her hand over Addison's mouth "I don't want to hear you unless I say so, ok?" Addison nodded in reply, trying not to moan as Meredith lifted her other arm and attached to the shelves.

Meredith moved so she knelt between Addison's legs, Addison moved her legs to wrap around Meredith's waist, Meredith grasped onto them and shoved them to the floor.

"Do I have to restrain those too?" Meredith asked with a raised eyebrow "Don't speak" she said as Addison opened her mouth, Addison nodded her head side to side and gulped a little.

Meredith dipped her head and took Addison's nipple in her mouth, she sucked and twirled her tongue around it and pulled away with a pop of her lips before doing the same too her other. Addison bit down hard on her lip as Meredith rubbed her thumb through the silk of her panties against her clit, she shuffled down and slowly peeled the soaking wet panties from Addison's body.

Meredith moved further down and instantly connected her tongue with Addison's clit, she teased her slowly, adding her fingers to the mix, at each thrust she added another finger, Addison let out a loud moan, Meredith stopped moving.

"I said I didn't want to hear you" she said sternly "I'll tell you when" she said before reaching back down and sucking hard on Addison's clit, she slowly kissed up Addison's body, still moving her fingers inside her, she reached Addison's neck and rested her chin on her shoulder.

"Moan for me" she whispered, Addison let out a long moan "Stop" Meredith said simply, Addison bit down hard on her lip, Meredith thrust her fingers harder and harder inside Addison's walls, her hand hitting her clit as her fingers hit her g-spot, Addison's whole body seemed to move with each thrust, she was still biting down on her lip to stop from screaming but as Meredith slipped in a fourth finger she cried out loudly, her whole body writhing against the floor. Meredith crashed her lips against Addison's in a sloppy kiss to muffle the moan.

"Mer, I'm, oh, going to, oh god" Addison gasped clenching tightly around her fingers, Meredith moved back down so her face was buried in Addison's wetness, she swirled her tongue around Addison's clit and was soon covered in Addison's juices as she squirted, she almost shouted Meredith's name, boxes falling from the shelves as Addison pulled down on the restraints.

"Mmm, you taste so good" Meredith said lapping up the juices, she wiped her face and pressed her fingers in to Addison's mouth, letting her suck every last drop away, she moved forward and meshed their lips together, their tongues clashing.

"Oh god" Addison gasped "That was amazing"

"Hmm" Meredith grinned "You look so hot when you cum"

"So do you" Addison said nibbling at her neck "How wet are you?"

"Do you want to taste me Dr Montgomery?" Meredith asked huskily.

"Very much Dr Grey" Addison said kissing her skin, Meredith sat back and slipped her scrub bottoms and underwear off, she slowly slipped two fingers inside herself, pumping them in and out a little, she removed them and pressed them into Addison's mouth.

"Ooh Dr Grey" Addison hummed "You taste even better than I remember, give me more"

Meredith stood up and stood over Addison's body, Addison's face came in line with her crotch, she adjusted her head and let a tongue snake up and lick along Meredith's slit.

"Oh god" Meredith gasped.

"Hmm, you taste so good" she said lapping her tongue over her clit again, she reached up even further and dipped her tongue into Meredith's hole, Meredith ground herself down a little and moaned loudly.

"Don't stop" she whispered "You stop and I punish you, you don't want that do you?"

"How would you punish me?" Addison mumbled before swirling her tongue again.

"I would ohh, tease you, make you, beg, I wouldn't, oh my god, let you, cum, and then I'd leave you, ohh, tied up here, all, oh fuck, day" Meredith's legs started to buckle, her hands gripped on to the shelves "Oh god Addison" she moaned, and then she was coming, her wetness grinding against Addison's face as Addison's tongue lapped up her cum "Fuck" she groaned, she panted heavily as she slipped onto her knees, her legs wrapped around Addison's back as she sat on her lap, her wetness pressed against her skin, she reached up and untied Addison's wrists, Addison instantly wrapped her arms around Meredith's back and kissed her deeply, her legs coming up and crossing underneath Meredith's body.

"That was amazing" Addison whispered.

"God Addison, what are we doing?" Meredith whispered back.

"We're having fun" Addison smiled "Let's just, not talk about it, let's, just, keep having fun ok?"

"Ok" Meredith smiled "I think we need to clean up in here" she said looking around at the messy supply closet.

"Yep" Addison said with a laugh "But let's just stay like this a little longer ok?"

"Ok" Meredith smiled pressing their lips back together "You're amazing" she whispered into them.

"We're both amazing" Addison whispered back.

**End.**


End file.
